Black Alice/Labyrinth of Chaos
A former Monster Lord. Interested in what Luka and party are doing, she pops in for a little "Chat". Biography One of the super bosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos, Black Alice has three forms to take down. However, if not encountered on the super boss special floor, she will not go into the next form.(I.E, 100th floor super boss Black Alice will only have one form) Attacks First Form *'Attack' - One Foe *'Omega Blaze' - All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Sigma Frost' - All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Lambda Spark' - All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Monster Lord's Cruelty' - All Foes (X4), Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Tickling Finger Caress' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Sucking Small Mouth' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Young Girl's Modest Breasts' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Devilish Draining Hair (Male)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, HP Drain 1000% *'Devilish Draining Hair (Female)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, HP Drain 1000% *'Push' - One Foe (Luka), Bind ???% *'Monster Lord's Vigil (Act.)' - Rape *'Monster Lord's Vigil (Cont)' - Rape *'Die For Me!' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 100%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Disruptive Wave' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel,5 Turn Cooldown *'Enchant Magic' - Self Buff, Magic Up for 6 Turns Second Form *'Attack' - One Foe *'Tentacle Storm' - Random 4 Foes, Physical, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Prominence ' - All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Ice Age' - All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Plasma Storm' - All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Kaiser Phoenix' - All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Monster Lord's Cruelty' - All Foes (X4), Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Sweet Demonic Palm' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Lips' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Health Drain 1000% *'Sweet Demonic Breasts' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Tentacles (Male)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Tentacles (Female)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Demonic Prison (Act.)' - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Bind 100%, 2 Turn Struggle *'Sweet Demonic Prison (Cont.)' - Rape *'Sweet Demonic Predation' - Devour Bound Foe *'Disruptive Wave' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel, 5 Turn Cooldown Third Form *'Attack' - One Foe *'Tentacle Eden' - All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Kaiser Phoenix' - All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'White-Hot Inferno Breath' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Freezing Snow Storm Breath' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Eternal Darkness' - All Foes (X6), Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Tentacle Caress (Female)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Caress (Male)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Leach (Female)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, HP Drain 1000% *'Tentacle Leach (Male)' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, HP Drain 1000% *'Trampling Shackles (Male)' - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Bind 100% *'Trampling Shackles (Act.)' - Rape *'Trampling Shackles (Cont.)' - Rape *'Swallow Prey' - Devour Bound Foe *'Lord’s Mystic Eyes' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Poison/Blind/Silence 50%, Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis/Death 25%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Disruptive Wave' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel, 5 Turn Cooldown Strategy General Black Alice in the LoC is actually mostly the same as her Past counterpart, with the only difference being the raw stats and better elemental resistance ( In fact, because of LoC gear, she might even be easier to defeat.) . Nothing too special about her apart from needing to deal with all three of her forms if encountered on the special super boss floor. However, if encountered as a 100th floor super boss, be aware that form 1 and 2 will not give anything for beating them. Gallery 80_alice8th2_st01.png|Second Form 80_alice8th3_st01.png|Third Form Category:Yoma Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Monster Lords Category:Lamia Category:Super Boss